An Unknown Goddess
by Psyche McCloud
Summary: Not your average Sailor Moon story
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1-Not Your Average Job  
  
In today's news, there has been no sign of the over 100 children that have been missing for the last two weeks. The Sailor Scouts and the Backstreet Boys, whose children are among the one missing, are issuing a $10 million dollar award for any information concerning the whereabouts of their children..  
  
Psyche turns off the TV and thinks. "Where would those children taken? I think the cops have searched everywhere for them, even known pedophile's homes. Nothing." Psyche had already searched all over San Francisco, her hometown, and she had come up with nothing also. The reward money sounded tempting, but she wasn't really in it for the money. Her daughter was one of the one taken too. Little Kara. If whoever took her even touched her wrong, she wouldn't stop till they're all dead.  
  
Psyche packed her bags and headed for the ferry headed for Crystal Tokyo, where most of the children had disappeared. The trip took about 2 hours, and Psyche was feeling some serious seasickness when they stopped. Psyche rode her motorcycle off the ferry and into the Crystal Tokyo boardwalk. Psyche then rode about a half an hour to her hotel where she was staying. All around her were Missing Children posters, and Psyche felt a pang of fear grip her for a sec. "Hold on honey," Psyche thought "I'm coming.".  
  
The next day, Psyche decided to travel around the city and find out exactly where those children disappeared. Psyche spent the entire day asking people what they knew, posing as an FBI agent. They told Psyche different stories. Most told her that the children were walking home from school, but they didn't make it. Others told her that they disappeared right from in front of their homes. Psyche asked them the names of the schools were the children disappeared from, and they all gave her the same name, Sunshine Oaks Elementary School, in downtown Tokyo. Psyche had to go there.  
  
Psyche traveled another 25 minutes, not counting the congestion on the streets, before she made it to Sunshine Oaks. It was a large, well-kept school. It seemed peaceful enough, and she obviously didn't see any strange characters lurking around here. Nothing out of the ordinary. Which set off Psyche's years of bounty hunting senses. "Nothing is ever this quiet." Psyche thought, assessing the area. As Psyche walked towards the lamppost at the corner, she thought she saw the lamppost shimmer. "Hold the hell on, lampposts don't shimmer like that!" Psyche thought wildly. As she stepped towards the lamppost, she saw it shimmer again. Psyche reached out and touched the lamppost. All of the sudden, she fell through the lamppost! Psyche felt herself falling for what seemed forever, finally landing on what seemed like soft ground..  
  
Psyche opened her eyes after a few moments and looked up. To find a tall man standing over her. With a gun pointed at her head!  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Unknown Realm  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" the man growled, pointing a gun at Psyche's head. "Who the hell are you?!" Psyche fired back, getting up and dusting off her pants. "And why are you pointing that gun at me?" Psyche finished, pushing the gun away.  
  
"How did you get through that portal?" The man continued, putting down his gun. "None of your business. Listen, I'm not here to play 20 Questions with you. I'm here to find my daughter and the other children." Psyche countered, brushing past him. "Yeah, and collect that $10 million reward!" he sneered. Psyche then turned around and punched him in the jaw. He stumbled a bit, and then tackled Psyche to the ground. They began to wrestle each other, and finally Psyche managed to pin him to the ground.  
  
"Listen for a minute.stop squirming! Look, I just fell through that portal, okay. I don't know where we are, but I want to find my daughter. If you want to help me, fine. But if you stand in my way again, I will not hesitate to kill you where you stand." Psyche said coldly. And with that Psyche got off of him and offered him a hand. "By the way, the name is Psyche." She said, helping him. "The name's Tye." He murmured softly, accepting her hand.  
  
"So how exactly did you get here?" Psyche asked Tye. " I honestly can't tell you. One minute, I was chasing some guy that I was hired to kill. The next minute, I was falling down here. And you?" he asked  
  
"I was checking up on a spot where a number of the children disappeared in Crystal Tokyo. Then I noticed one of the lampposts at the corner was shimmering in a weird way. I went to go check it out, and I landed here. So exactly where are we?" Psyche answered  
  
"I don't know. We seem to be in another dimension or something. Look over there." He answered, pointing towards the horizon. Psyche looked to where he pointing, and saw what looked like a large monastery. "Do you think that's where my daughter and the others are?" Psyche asked quietly. "I have a strong gut feeling that they are, but we must hurry." Tye answered  
  
"I sure wish we had something to ride." Psyche wondered aloud. Before she could blink, two horses appeared right in front of them. Psyche and Tye both jumped a few feet in the air. "Whoa! How did you do that?" Tye asked, a bit startled. "I don't know, but I'm not complaining, so let's just get going." Psyche answered, quickly mounting her horse. Tye did the same, and the rode off towards the monastery.  
  
At the monastery.  
  
A shadowy figure silently watched the two bounty hunters through a crystal globe in front of him. Tye was of little threat to him. But that woman, Psyche, troubled him a bit. How exactly was she able to summon those horses to her. She obviously isn't human. "Balas!!" the shadowed man barked from his seat. At once, a large, brute of a demon appeared in front of him. "Yes master?" he answered dumbly, bowing once. "Make sure those two.intruders, don't make it past the front door." The man said coldly. "Yes master." The monster replied. "But make sure you leave the woman alive, kill the other." He added..  
  
Psyche and Tye rode for an hour, crossing swamps and bogs. "It seems as though the sun never rises here." Psyche thought quietly, peering up at the stars. She suddenly felt something sharp brush against her cheek. A knife. "Tye, go faster! Someone's after us!" Psyche cried, pushing the horse to go faster. Tye heard her, and sped his horse up as well. Overhead, Balas was watching them with a hunger in his eyes. He quickly threw another knife down at them, right towards her head! Psyche had almost no time to move aside. She quickly closed her eyes and thought "Don't let it hit me!". The knife stopped in mid-air. Psyche stopped shocked. Balas was the same. He couldn't believe it. She had stopped the knife with her mind. Tye was shocked also. He'd never seen anyone do that before. Psyche quickly directed the knife back at the overgrown demon, straight at his arm! The demon let out a blood-freezing roar and disappeared. Psyche quickly breathed a sigh of relief. Tye was silent.  
  
At the monastery..  
  
Balas quickly reappeared in front of the large stone platform where his master was sitting. "Master, I have failed you. But she is stronger than I thought. Please, you must give me another chance!" Balas pleaded. His master's face remained a facade of stone. "You have failed me again, and you will never again!" And with that, the cloaked man stuck out his hand and shot a green lighting beam at Balas. Balas screamed in horror as his flesh began to melt away from his bones, then he shriveled away to nothing. "I believe I must deal with her myself, I can not deal with anymore screw ups." The cloaked man quietly said to himself. And with that, he quietly rose from his seat and left 


End file.
